lotr_mmorpg_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lotr mmorpg ideas Wiki
Welcome to the . Community Founders: I love Lord of The Rings. I love it's stories, characters, world, locations, lore, races, and creatures. But most of all I love its potential. I have always had a great desire to unlock the potential of the Lord of The Rings IP. The amount of squandered potential with it in general has been frustrating, in my opinion. There have been many amazing games, don't get me wrong (and we all know about a particular MMORPG don't we), and by no means am I versed in all of the Lord of The Rings games. The following games are some of the most enjoyable experiences I've had in my life: Battle for Middle Earth I and II Shadow of Mordor The Lord of The Rings: The Third Age Lord of The Rings Conquest (was fun when I was playing it at 15 years old!) And we come to why I made this wiki in the first place: LOTRO (Lord of The Rings Online). You may be thinking by now that I dislike this game, but you would be 100% wrong. I loved this game for a long time... You're probably also thinking: "who does this nobody think he is? He's way out of his depth..." And you'd be right. I am out of my depth as far as designing an MMORPG. It had so many amazing features that let one feel immersed and apart of Middle-Earth. Vocations that were your crafting and gathering'', Deeds'' that spoke of how you overcame great trials and conquered great foes, Classes that made sense and that integrated into the lore and world well (my favorites being the Hunter, Lore-master, Captain, Minstrel, and Rune-keeper). It was a vast and diverse world I wanted to explore and discover. I remember fondly my humble beginnings in Archet; battling the ruffians, healing Strider, exploring the beautiful pastoral countryside outside Bree, saving Archet, and moving onto my next adventure in Combe, Staddle, Bree, the Chetwood, and the dreaded Midgewater Marsh. The main quest was made in Books, and it was so immersive, fun, exciting, and made you want to find out what happened next. Helping the mighty and friendly Amdir, only to see him ultimately turn because of the influence of the Nazgul and the Dark Lord, convincing him to hunt his once kinsmen. This was where I first started grinding for gold, by mining and gathering. I made a lot of gold by simply running across the great road between Buckland and Bree, and collecting everything I found that reset (barrow-iron, silver, and rowan/ash wood). You continue your fight against the Blackwolds in Breeland, and your hunt for the location of the Riders, until the story takes you to an eerie forest... And a lovable, ancient ''man who loves to sing. You eventually make your way into the dark recesses of the Old Forest to ultimately battle the Barrow Wraiths. The looming threat of Angmar is intensifying. You have no idea how far Angmar's influence has spread across Eriador... The vast, endless, and open Lone-Lands await... Vile goblins, orcs, wargs and crebain are attacking this land, and you must thin their numbers, re-take Weathertop, find Radagast, defeat great Orc Chieftains, and cleanse the land of the powerful corruption festering deep in The Red Pass and ''Garth Agarwen. Ost Guruth is a welcome reprieve from the harsh and unforgiving Lone-Lands, and is where Radagast the Brown is currently dwelling. You find your way to the North Downs ''to see it also under attack. You cross the bridge, battle through endless Orc camps, and into the devastated Fields of Fornost. Fornost has been overrun with powerful forces of the enemy, and approaching is not even a consideration. You must aid the Free Peoples of the North Downs by saving Trestlebridge, saving Dori, and defeat a great ''Uruk deep in Nan Wathren, and assemble a council. Aragorn must be told of the events in the North Downs, and you ride hard to Rivendell ''and the Trollshaws. After searching for the absent Black Rider, helping the sons of Elrond rid the Trollshaws of Orcs and Goblins, the Misty Mountains called. You arrived in the beautiful snowy Misty Mountains. It is the source of many great rivers, like the Bruinen and Nimrodel (flowing West and East). However one zone in particular here was always fun: ''Goblin Town. Unforgiving for all who venture inside without knowing the vast and complicated layout, and the endless swarms of Goblins and Wargs. Important Articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse :